Now that is a Pirate
by WinglessCrows
Summary: A revision of the Fishman Island Battle seen through the eyes of bystanders. One-Shot.


**This is a story about how I sometimes wish the battle on Fishman Island had gone (or at least how the beginning had played out).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Now _that_ is a pirate

They all watched as the princess screamed out the name of the pirate who had been accused of kidnapping mermaids and had been foretold to someday destroy their island. They watched as he came out of nowhere and kicked Hordy so hard that he was sent flying into the rocky barrier behind him. They watched as two girls mysteriously appeared having not only taken back the letter that could grant them a life under the sun, but also having freed the royal family and Jinbei from their chains. They watched as a ship that looked like a lion came flying and crashed down on the plaza ground. They watched as the nine pirates stood up against Hordy and how his army of one hundred thousand prepared to fight.

"You think you can threaten me?" Hordy roared through the crowd, "You are only nine human pirates and one fishman who is nothing but simple shame to our superior race. We stand one hundred thousand strong! We will defeat you, make those lowly humans in the Holy Land bow down to us and I will continue on to become the king of the pirates." Hordy laughed and a shiver went down their spines, was it all hopeless? No, they could put their faith in the strawhat wearing pirate.

"If you wanna become king of the pirates," the pirate captain said in a voice almost too low for them to hear, "then you should not feel the need to hide behind your men."

" _Hide_ you say. I am not hiding, I just cannot be bothered with weaklings like yourself!" Hordy accused and laughed again. Was this all a game to him?

"There are three things that I despise about you, Hordy Jones." The pirate captain said, just as calmly as the first time he had spoken, "First, you harm the people you claim you want to help. Second, you want to become king of the pirates, yet you do act like a pirate. You have no pride and no honour. Third, you insulted my crew, called them weak, and I cannot let you get away with that."

His voice was calm, but powerful. There was truth behind his words and his courage soared through the plaza, calming the citizens who could only stand by and watch their fate being determined by a human pirate.

"I don't care about what you think! I only care about your death, and it will come soon." Hordy announced and they suddenly feared for the pirate captain's life, when really, there was no need to fear anything.

"Men! Bring me the head of Strawhat Luffy!" There was a cry for battle and Hordy's army took up their arms and slowly closed the gap between them and the other pirates.

"If we are so weak, then you should have no qualm fighting this fight as a ten-on-ten," strawhat said, somehow ignoring the threat that was closing in on him and his crew.

"Trying to plead, are we? You sure are quick to understand Strawhat! You cannot win this fight!"

"I did not _request_ a ten-on-ten." The captain answered and it sounded like he was giving an order, "I told you how this fight was gonna go down."

And then it happened. Time stopped. The feeling currently going through the observing fishmen was one that was hard to describe. Imagine a rainy day and all around you people are getting rained on, but not you. You are sheltered from the rain under your umbrella, but you can still feel the rain, you can still hear the rain and you can still see the rain. And you look around and see how people are frantically running around looking for shelter, but their clothes are drenched and there is nowhere to run. That is how this felt. The fishmen and the pirates sailing under the black flag with a strawhat wearing skull were all under the umbrella and the army of one hundred thousand were being rained on. And whatever this rain was, it took them out, and when time started to flow again, only the strawhats and nine of Hordy's men were left standing. All in all twenty people, ready to fight in a ten on ten fight. And the captain with the strawhat took a step forward, while Hordy took a step backwards, looked up and said:

"Let's begin."

* * *

 **The idea of Luffy just taking down everyone in Hordy's fodder army with his Haki is just a scenario I always wished had played out. I mean, we might still get a battle where Luffy just goes all conqueros Haki on a whole lot of people, but I thought that would have been really effin' cool, if that had happened in the Fishman Island Arc.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little weird story and if you did, then please, favorite it and leave a review. That would surely brighten my day :3 Thank you for reading.**


End file.
